La pareja Ideal
by ElliCasablanca l 2409433 l
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS . Un pequeño giro de la tipica relación de Bella y Edward. Espero les guste y comenten :D Un solo capitulo.


Estaba enfurecida .

Que enfurecida , colerica me describiria mejor , y no , no fue por el estupido castigo del señor Banner , ni que me hayan puesto en detencion despues de clases por dos horas , no , eso era cosa de todos los dias , que si Bella hace esto , que como se viste , que como se comporta...

Baaahh ! Patrañas .

Lo que en verdad me enfurecia era verlo a Él , coqueteando descaradamente con toda puta que se le cruzara , y lo peor es que el sabia que lo miraba. Yo . Su novia.

.Puta.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan . Solo Bella. Vivo en el perdido pueblo de Forks Washington , y no existimos en los mapas , tengo 19 años y estudio en la Universidad de Seattle , todo por estar cerca de mis amigos y Charlie , mi padre . Creo que se nota que tambien por el imbesil de mi novio :

Edward Cullen .

Hay muchas palabras para describirlo , pero ami me encanta la de : Hijo de puta . Si , Edward Cullen era un culero . Y es mi novio . Alto, blanco como la cal , con unos ojos verdes bosque , profundos e hipnotizantes , un cabello bronce que tiene el aspecto de tener vida propia y un cuerpazo que me invita a pecar cada que quiero . Si , mi novio es sexy ... pero es un estupido cavernicola . No estudiaba . No lo necesitaba , simplemente cuando queria algo iba y lo tomaba , con esa actitud arrogante , y odiosa que tanto amaba .

Sabia , que el sabia con lo que se cargaba , y lo aprovechaba , las chicas caian como moscas ala miel . Era un pendejo . El unico incoveniente aqui es que era **MI** pendejo . Y esa perra se estaba pasando de la raya ... y Él se dejaba . Bufe . Tan tipico de Edward.

Me acercare .. _lento Swan , llevatelo lento , sabes como es_.

- ...y si quieres podemos ir a tomar nose un café , y luego ir a mi casa a ver una pelicula , que dices Eddy ? - OH ! Esa puta no le dijo asi verdad que no ?

- Lo siento Toña , pero no puedo , tengo planes con Swan .- Asi me llamaba, no eramos la tipica pareja , odiabamos lo cursi , no era facil describirnos, simplemente... asi eramos nosotros . Llegue hasta donde estaban .

-Soy Tanya . - Ja ! Toma esa perra , adoraba ami novio , puede que sea un culero , pero nunca de los nunca , me haria una estupides , lo conocia , me amaba , y eso .. me hacia demasiado FELIZ ! Tomate esaa Bitch !

-Ah , si , como sea , nos vemos Tamis , llego mi novia - Y me sonrio , de esa manera que me dice que aunque sea un imbesil , me ama con locura , pasion y .. tambien lujuria por que no ? Amabamos tener sexo . Pero como se conporto como un verdadero idiota , hoy , no habria sesion. Auch . Creo que ami me dolio eso .

-Cullen , mueve el culo , debes llevarme a casa . - En cuanto nuestras miradas chocaron , me sonrio , con esa sonrisa que me derretia , hasta parecer chocolate fundido ... ohhhhh . Lo amaba con locura .

-Hey Bellota , no te enojes solo hablaba con Tonia . - Ja , la rubia teñida solo fruncio el ceño y se fue . Jajajajaja por puta!

-Me importa un carajo Cullen solo .. llevame a casa .

-No me digas que no te pusiste celosa Swan ? Si vi tu cara de gatito enfuruñado desde aqui . - Estupido . Sabia que lo notaria , pero el no tenia por que saberlo .

-Eso quisieras Eddy !. -Le puse mi sonrisa , esa que dice soy una perra y me gusta cojer . Funciono. Se puso a mil . Al carjo eso de no tener sexo . Lo queria aqui y ahora .!

-Te vas a arrepentir Swan .. te vas a arrepentir .

Y sin mas me metio asu volvo y arranco ala velocidad de la luz .

* * *

_Horas despues... _

Estabamos acostados sobre la alfombra de su habitacion - no llegamos ala cama - abrazados , estos eran esos pocos momentos en los que nos demostrabamos lo mucho que nos queriamos . Por que aun que no fueramos la tipica pareja cursi y melosa . Nos queriamos y eso bastaba para compensar sus pendejadas y mis malos tratos .Solo Bella y Edward . Edward y Bella . No habia otra forma ...

- Bella ?

-Mmmmm - No tenia energia para mas .

-Te quiero ... - Amaba sus momentos cursis .. - hacemos un trio ? - pero siempre , siempre iba a ser Edward Cullen. Un pendejo . **Mi pendejo** .

-Callate Edward ! Solo eres mio imbesil ... -

Oh si , solo Bella y Edward . Nada mas .

* * *

Hola ! :D

Espro les guste , es un solo cap. Dejen sus comentarios y asi .. por fas ! Ademas pasen ami otra historia : The eclipse Band :D Denle la oportunidad . Bueno eso es todo .Bye bye .

**ElliBrandon.**


End file.
